remembering
by DisneyDreamer01
Summary: This is the second part to the story Ten by my friend JinxEmpress. Grace is haunted by the memory of a faceless strawberry blonde girl who she can't seem to place.


_This is the second part of the story Ten that my friend made. Her name is JinxEmpress and she's a great writer!_

Remembering

Grace and the strawberry blonde girl with ocean blue eyes were sitting on a counter with an ice cream carton between them. They both had spoons in their hands and were digging in. They were laughing and there were sparkles in their eyes. They were happy. The blue-eyed girl took her spoon and made a dot of chocolate ice cream on Grace's face. Of course, Grace followed with her own attack. Soon an ice cream war broke out, but all through it all you could hear were laughs and all you could see were smiles. It was perfect.

The scene quickly changed to a different dream. They were in a building that looked old. Grace could smell the rust and dust bunnies. She looked around and soon was thrown up against a wall. She looked at the monster and saw sharp teeth appear. Grace tried to fight back but there was no use. She was stuck. Grace could feel the fear as her body started to curl up under the blankets. The vampire inched closer to her throat.

"This will only hurt for a little while baby." He whispered in her ear. She felt him bit in to her soft skin and let a scream fall out of her lips. She felt the pain run through her body and the blood leaving. Right before Grace passed out the blued-eyed girl shoved him away and cut his head clean off.

"Grace you'll be ok. We'll get the antidote. Everything will be ok." She sounded like she was reassuring herself more than Grace. She pulled Grace off the ground where she fell after the loss of blood and started to carry her to the car.

"Grace wake up!" Sam yelled. He watched as her body tried to curl up smaller from the fear. Another nightmare. It was weird that she was even sleeping this late in the morning. She normally would wake up from the dreams before the boys even woke up. Grace covered her face with her pillow with a groan.

"Grace come on. Don't do this again. Did you get any sleep last night?" Sam asked. Him and Dean both knew about that Grace was having problems sleeping. They've tried everything, even Castiel stayed with her one night, but it didn't change much. She would just curl up and grab onto him for dear life, but the dreams still came. Grace couldn't help that she kept having these dreams that felt so real. Some were good and some were bad. But they wouldn't stop. Every night they would come and wake her up from how real they felt. Then she would sit there trying to figure out where she knew the girl from. Soon Grace pulled herself out of bed and didn't bother answering Sam. She went to the bathroom to get ready before Dean came back with breakfast.

When Grace finished getting ready she walked out of the bathroom where she found Castiel. Sam must have gone somewhere. She ran to him and gave him a big bear hug. She always missed him when he left even if it was for a day.

"Hey Cassie!" She said with her face buried in his chest.

"Hello Grace." He kissed her hair with a smile on his face. She looked up at him and he could see the tiredness in her eyes and quickly his smile turned to a frown. The hazel eyes normal sparkle that lived there were dull. She looked like she just lost her best friend.

"Grace what's wrong?" He asked. She buried her face back in his chest

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Grace I can tell you're lying." She sighed and pulled away. She let her glaze fall to the floor.

"I just feel like I'm forgetting something big but I can't figure it out and these dreams they feel so real. Like I've lived them. I just can't get her out of my head." Grace has told Cas about her dreams and he couldn't explain them either.

"Would you like me to put you to sleep at night? I can make them dreamless." Cas asked. He didn't like seeing his girlfriend tired and confused.

"No. I think I need the dreams. It's like a puzzle, I'm just not getting it." Grace said. She had a love hate relationship with the dreams. When she had them she could feel the realness of it. She could feel the emotions of the people who were in it the joy, the sadness, the pain, but they would wake her up with a confusion so thick that she would sat in a fog all night just trying to figure it out.

"Maybe you shouldn't go on this hunt till you get some sleep." Cas offered. He knew she would refuse but he figured he could offer.

"No, the boys need me." Grace said. She heard the door open and in came Sam and Dean carrying breakfast.

"Yay! Food. Glorious food!" Grace sang. All three boys smiled and Sam gave her a chicken biscuit which she took with a cheer. Castiel heard heaven calling him. He really wanted to go on this hunt and watch over Grace.

"Grace I have to go but if something goes wrong please pray to me." He said.

"Ok! I love you!" Grace ran to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." And with that Castiel was gone.

"Ugh I hate witches!" Dean whined. Sam, Grace and Dean were in the car driving to a random field where people would go to this witch and ask for a wish. Like a husband asking for twins and the next day his wife gave birth like she's been pregnant for nine months. Or like a teenager girl asking for a beautiful voice and the next day she got a call from a producer. Or a widow asking for her dead husband back. But these wouldn't last long because soon the spell would go wrong. Like the kids were aging to fast like one day a baby and the next a ten-year-old. At this rate, they would die of old age in a month. Or the teenagers voice going really bad and sounding like a dying whale. Or the dead husband wanting to eat people. Like a real-life zombie.

"Well at least it's only one witch." Grace tried to cheer Dean up.

"But they're so gross." Dean complained.

"Suck it up Dean." Sam said. They all climbed out of the impala and walked out to the field. There was no witch.

"Witchy! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Grace yelled.

"I don't think that will work." Sam said through a laugh. Grace was so childlike. It was adorable.

"Well I tried. Your turn." Grace shrugged.

"Hey witch get your butt out here!" Dean yelled. He would have used another word but knew Grace would hit him if he did. The group watched as a witch appeared right in front of them.

"Hello. I only give one wish per person." He informed them. The witch started this after Rocky signed the contract. He really enjoyed it so why not. The only reason people's wishes were going bad is because they weren't holding their side of the deal.

"We don't need your wishes!" Sam said.

"Oh, I see. Your hunters." The witch looked closer at them and noticed he knew them. They were Rocky's hunting party. They looked different without blood and mud caked on them. This just got more interesting.

"Wait we do have a wish! It's your head on a stick!" Grace happily jumped around. Ok that was weird. The girl's so colorful it was binding yet she says stuff like that. Insane people.

"Well that's not going to be the best for you." He said with an old accent. Grace could have sworn she'd heard that voice before but it's probably the lack of sleep.

"And why is that?" Dean asked.

"Because if I die, the spell is broken." The witch smiled as he watched the hunters look confused. He attacked with his powers and watched as they fell to the grassy ground. Grace felt all the air leave her lungs. She couldn't breathe. She looked at the brothers and saw they weren't much better than she was.

"C…. Cas…. Castiel!" Grace tried to get the name out but it was kind of hard without air. Not even a second later he was there. He went for the witch as he pulled out his angel blade. He went after him but his blade was thrown out of his hand. Cas grabbed the witch which made him loss focus so that gave Sam, Dean, and Grace their air back. They jumped up and helped Castiel with the witch. Dean creeped behind him while Grace and Sam distracted him. Cas went to receive his blade that still was on the ground. Then Dean grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him. Castiel quickly stabbed him in the heart with his angel blade. The witch fell to the ground with his final breath.

Grace ran to Castiel and gave him a hug but soon she felt like her body was going through a wood chipper. She watched as cuts appeared on her skin and let a scream escape her lips. The pain was engulfing her. Cas fell to the grass with a groan. His wings were wounded and he could feel life leaving his vessel. Grace soon followed him by falling on top of him. Dean felt like he was under water with no way out. Like the water was everywhere and he choking on it. He couldn't find fresh air. Sam felt his bones breaking and he looked down and watched as his body was torn apart. He soon laid in pieces on the ground.

Rocky watched as it happened again. They were gone. They died the same death just like the witch said they would. She ran to Grace and pulled her off Castiel and placed her on her lap. Rocky was on the same job as them. She didn't know it was the same witch. If she would have known she would have never came because she said she wouldn't hunt him. She cried and looked around feeling like she failed again. She was sure Bobby was the same as them. If she called, he probably wouldn't answer. She knew going to the witch was not happening again since he laid on the ground unmoving. A demon deal was a thought but they would probably say no because four hunter's soul against one. It was obvious that wouldn't work. Maybe angels? Would they help? There was only one way to find out. Rocky would do anything for them. She couldn't let them die like this.

"Gabriel! I need help! I messed up!" Rocky yelled through her sobs. Gabriel came as soon as he heard Rocky. He has never heard her like that. She sounded so small and scared. Like one more thing could just ruin her. That wasn't the tough girl he knew. Something happened. Gabriel appeared with the sound of six wings. He looked around and was taken back. There laid his brother with ashen wings engraved in the ground forever. For all to see. There was Dean lying face down against the grassy field. He looked so crushed and broken. Not like his normal strong self. Sam was near the car but there were pieces of him. He looked so small. Not the smart giant that used to tower over everyone. Then Grace had cuts all over her body and so much blood. She looked so pale and small. Rocky was crying over her as her tears fall on the brunette's cheeks. Rocky was falling apart.

"Rocky what happened?" Gabriel whispered. He really didn't know what to say. Even if he did play around with the group of hunters he never wanted this.

"I messed up. I need help. Can you bring them back? Please I'll do anything!" Rocky begged. She would go her whole live without knowing them if it meant they lived. She tightened her hold on Grace like maybe if she held on tighter it could bring Grace back.

"I can't do this alone. The witches spell is strong and still in them. I'll need help." He snapped his finger and appeared Lucifer, Michael, and Naomi. They looked surprised to find themselves in a field with three died hunters, one fallen brother, and a broken girl.

"Why are we here?" Michael asked looking around.

"What no hello? Ok because we need to bring them back. It's not their time and I can't do it alone." Gabe explained.

"Why should we help you? You left." Naomi said.

"Because I'll come back if you help. I'll do my job." Gabriel said. Rocky looked up at him and met his honey colored eyes. He was a true angel. He would go back to a place that he hated as long as they lived even if he did prank them all the time.

"Ok we could use you in heaven again." Michael accepted the deal.

"Fine I guess I'll help but only because I could get in trouble again." Lucifer grumbled. Chuck has given him a second chance but he said that if he messed up again he would be put back in the cage.

"It'll be nice to have you back Gabriel." Naomi smiled.

"Ok I'll take care of Grace, Lucifer you take Sam, Michael you heal Cas, Naomi you fix Dean." Gabriel instructed the angels. The angels nodded and went to do what they were told.

Gabriel kneeled on the ground and tried to gently pick Grace up from Rocky's lap but the strawberry blonde tightened her hold on the girl.

"Rocky I can't heal her if I can't get to her." Gabriel gently said. Rocky let a sigh out but loosened her grip and let the angel take Grace. He placed her right next to Rocky and placed his hand on Grace's forehead. Rocky watched as the cuts started to mend and the power light up the field. Soon the light became unbearable and Rocky had to cover her face.

Grace opened her hazel eyes with a breath of fresh air. She remembered everything. She remembered the year without Rocky. The feeling that something was missing. All the dreams. They were moments spent with Rocky. She forgot Rocky. All the times she ran into her and thinking that she knew her. That she was something special. Grace looked up and was met with crystal blue eyes with tear stained cheeks. Grace sat up and wrapped her arms around her sister. She wasn't going to let Rocky go again. Rocky grabbed on to Grace and felt a smile grow on her face for the first time in a long time. She finally had her family again. She cried happy tears with Grace and soon both their shirts were wet with tears.

Dean and Sam stood up and walked to Rocky. She was still holding Grace on the ground. Dean was so happy to see her. He had been with other girls in the year they forgot but none were like Rocky. Rocky was his and he wouldn't let her go.

"Rocky?" He said standing behind her. Rocky pulled away from Grace and looked up and blue met green. She quickly jumped up and ran in his arms. Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I missed you babe." Dean whispered.

"I missed you to. So much Dean." Rocky buried her head back in his chest and Dean pulled her closer. He just held her for what felt like forever both happy to finally hold the other one. Dean pulled Rocky's head up and kissed her lips then her cheek then her forehead. It was like they were trying to catch up on all the kisses they lost.

After the kisses, Dean let Rocky escape his arms and Rocky turned to Sam. She hugged him and laughed. He was so tall.

"Sammy, did you grow more?"

"No maybe you shrunk." He laughed. Rocky walked to Castiel who was helping Grace up.

"Thanks Cas for watching over her while I was gone." She gave the angel a hug. Rocky wasn't a normal touchy person but she missed them so much.

"You're welcome. Rocky, just don't do that again please." Castiel said. Cas looked so cute. He looked so confused but happy to have his whole family back.

Rocky walked to the angels who were watching the hunters reunite.

"Thank you so much for this." Rocky smiled. Gabriel smiled back at the girl.

"It was our pleasure." He said.

"Yeah whatever, I got punched in the face after Sam woke up. Not what I expected!" Lucifer complained.

"I just need one more thing." Rocky said.

"Oh, father what did you do this time?" Gabriel asked.

"Bobby will be hurt to. He was there for the original battle. He died and I saved him with the others. I need him back." Rocky explained. Her eyes were a mix of sadness and joy now that she remembered Bobby.

"Ok I'll send Michael. Michael go heal Bobby." Gabe bossed around.

"I don't take orders from you." Michael said.

"Do you want me back in heaven? Then go heal Bobby." And with that Michael was gone.

Bobby was sitting in his chair at his desk like he was doing research. His face was unrecognizable because the damage done. Michael put his hand on the old man's forehead and let his powers heal the man. Soon Bobby woke up and ran outside forgetting the angel still standing there. He needed to see Rocky. Michael teleported to Bobby before he could leave in one of his old cars.

"I can take you to her." Michael said.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Michael put his fingers to Bobby's forehead and they were in the field where the group were still reuniting.


End file.
